


The Microphone

by HartUnited



Series: Footballers Being Brats [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cris is being a brat, Discipline, Euro 2016, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronaldo throws a reporter's microphone in a lake, Carvalho takes him in hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Microphone

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this work, i'm pretending that Ricardo Carvalho is the Portuguese vice-captain as I can't imagine little Nani disciplining Ronaldo.
> 
> Ignore the fact that it was a match-day too!

"Cristiano? Can we have a little chat please?" As Portugal vice-captain, Ricardo Carvalho was furious with his captain - the Portuguese national team already have a bad name for themselves without his temper tantrums. It's long since time that Ronaldo is shown the error of his ways. "Of course Ricky, what's the matter?" Ricardo said nothing just walked up to his room indicating that Cristiano should follow him, this is not something he wants to discuss in front of the rest of the team. "Cris, you've gone too far this time! You've destroyed something vital to another man's livelihood, how do you feel every week when another defender tries to break your legs? What if one day they succeeded and you couldn't play football for months that's what you've done to him."

At least Cristiano had the decency to look ashamed for his actions. But Ricardo could see that Cristiano was building himself up to argue that he was in the right, the man was infringing on his personal space. "B-b-but Ricky, he was disrupting my personal space, can't a man walk down the street without being attacked by the reporters and other filthy vultures? I was just defending myself." Taking a deep breath, Ricardo knew exactly what he was going to say. "Cristiano, you know as well as anybody else the actions of one reflect badly on everyone. You would be fuming if one of the young lads tried to do something like that. It can't be one rule for the minority and the rest for the majority you know that. "Ok Ricky I can see you have a point here but what are you going to be doing about it?"

"Do you remember when Iker came to training one day and apologized for his idiotic behaviour? And it turned out is that Xabi had treated him like a child, smacking his bare arse. Well that is exactly what I'm going to do to you now, you've behaved like a child and you're going to be treated like a child." Cristiano looks horrified, he remembered how downcast Iker was after that little session, but at the same time he also remembered that he wasn't as demanding as he had been before Xabi has taken him in hand.

"I doubt I'm going to win this battle so I'm not even going to make the effort, Ricardo I can see I've done wrong, but my mouth hasn't done the damage so you're not going to soap my mouth are you?" "Of course not Cristiano, you take a nice hard spanking and then you're going to write that reporter a letter apologizing for your behaviour." Cristiano just frowned in acceptance, there's no point arguing.

"Cristiano, I would like you to drop your shorts and pants, and then bend over the end of the bed." Without argument Cristiano did as he's been asked. "Now I'm going to spank you until I know that you're sorry so I don't want any arguments, pleading or fighting." Without waiting for further statements Ricardo began. At first, he just began by turning Cristianos backside and thighs a nice rosy pink.

Taking a break wants Cristiano's backside was a nice red, Ricardo began questioning Cris. "Why are we here Cris, what exactly have you done wrong?" In a crystal clear voice he responded, "I had a temper tantrum and threw a reporters microphone into a lake." "And why was this wrong Cristiano?" "It was taking away his livelihood, it was wrong." Not waiting for any further statement Ricardo continued, laying down a series of hard smacks making sure that Cristiano knew how disappointed everyone was in him. By now Cristiano was letting out little gasps with every smack, but is nowhere near being truly sorry for his actions.

"Cris, you behaved like a child today so I'm treating you like a child because of this." Laying down another hard flurry of smacks, getting harder as the punishment continues - Ricardo knew he had to be careful Cristiano must be fit to play in a couple days and he can't go overboard with this punishment. Cristiano was whimpering with every smack and his bum growing a deep red, it was nearly time to finish up Ricardo's arm was growing tired but needed to make sure that Cristiano had learnt his lesson. He laid 10 smacks on each of Cristiano sit spots before speaking. "Cristiano - tell me why we're here again." "I threw a reporters microphone in a lake." "Why was this wrong?" "I destroyed his livelihood." "Are you going to do this again?" "No, I promise I won't, Ricardo I am really sorry!" Just to reinforce his message Ricardo dropped a further 5 hard smacks on each of Cristiano's sit spots.

"The first part is over Cris, up you get." Obviously in discomfort, Cristiano stood up with clear tracks on his face and fresh tears pouring down. "Come here Cris!" Ricardo said sitting down and opening up his arms, just like a child Cristiano needs a comfort after a tough punishment and that's what he was doing now. After 10 minutes Ricardo spoke again. "Cris I want you to go sit at that desk and hand-write a letter to say sorry to that reporter, and yes I do mean sit please Cris. And once you finish that, you're going to think about what you're going to say to your teammates - you've let them down just as much as you have yourself."

Cristiano did as he was told, sat down and began to write the letter, squirming as he did so. Everyone would eventually forgive him, showed just how much of a gentleman he could be when he was in the wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.theguardian.com/football/2016/jun/22/cristiano-ronaldo-throws-television-reporters-microphone-into-lake - for those of you who never heard about Ronaldo's temper tantrum


End file.
